the_clever_beloversfandomcom-20200213-history
Timmy Cole the English Foxhound
Timmy Cole the English Foxhound is one of the main protagonists and he is the fourth member of the the Clever Belovers. He is voiced by john cleese First Appearance His first apperance is "Dogamania" or (renamed "The Clever Belovers the Movie") along with Alex Spot the Dalmatian, Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound Trixie Corice the Blonde Poodle, Coby the Magic Carpet, Alex's adopted uncle and aunt: Hagget Pipsy the Dalmatian and Emily Pipsy the Dalmatian, Princess Elina Neferet the Egyptian Mau, Queen Eugina Neferet the Egyptian Mau, Elina's genie; Jeannie the Genie and Eugina's two henchmen: Bobby the Bombay Cat and Marco the Brown Cat. Bio As a newborn baby, his father; Timothy Cole the Cocker Spaniel died of the car crash accident when he went to work as a business man. His mother named Gabrielle Cole the English Foxhound has survived since she and he remained in their house. Ten years later, her mother was a housewife who later became a nurse after her husband's death and Timmy as 10 years old grew up to become a baseball player and a swimming pool's lifesaver. Later, Gabrielle Cole the English Foxhound first met with Trixie Corice's widowed father, George Corice the White Labrador Retriever and fell in love with him. When they first met each other, Timmy and Trixie Corice the Blond Poodle became stepsiblings and grew their strong bond to each other. George became his stepfaher and they became a new, joyful family. Four years later in her dog planet, Trixie introduces him to Alex Spot and Spuddy Scott in Dogtropolis Middle School and the four of them became the Clever Canines. Appearance He is an English Foxhound with a one curl fringe and he's usually wearing dark purple T-shirt with a yellow star on the front, blue short shorts, bluish-purple collar with round-shaped name tag, white ankle socks and bluish-purple tennis shoes. During night time, he wore blue, long-sleeved, buttoned pajamas and matching night slippers. Personality He is lion-hearted, kind, spirited, polite and protective to his friends, family and everyone he loved. He doesn't fight Trixie Corice while they're stepbrother and stepsister and he treats her as her little sister with love. When his friends are in trouble and bullied, he became snapped out, protect them and stand up against to those who attack, tease, bully and kill them. He gets easily worried if Trixie is hurt and bruised. Relationship with Foxy Fox He developed a crush on Foxy Fox who appears to be kind, brave, smart, skillful and beautiful, but their relationship is not affirmed until later on. They seem to act as close friends until they became love interests. But later, they are no longer love interests since Foxy has a new boyfriend is Ray Cooper the Fox. Biggest Fear He has no biggest fear so he is not afraid of everything. Alter-Ego After several episodes later, he gains his supersuit, rocket boots, transparent, blue eye visor and a gadget belt and he is called, "Super Galactic Dog." His favorite superhero is Iron Man from Marvel's Avengers series because he has cool armor suit that allows him to fly and use gadgets. He can fly and use various gadgets to get out of the booby trap situations, catching criminals and he has an awesome space jet. Also, he can breathe in outer space. His two super vehicles are Galactic Star Ship for outer space and Space Car for Earth surface like roads. Gallery Main Article: Timmy Cole the English Foxhound/Gallery Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs